Internal combustion engines and other relatively heavy objects require strong supporting frames, to withstand vibrations, shocks, etc. In particular, in connection with frames for stationary engines, that is, engines not used to power an automobile or truck, it is conventional to fabricate the frames of structural steel elements, providing beams of hollow tubes, single channels, I-beams, etc. The engine is bolted to such beams of the frame. In some stationary engine installations, an engine may be bolted directly to a cement floor, and where such a cement floor is not available, it is known to use cast iron frames or bases for the engines.
In certain operations, such as engines for driving oil well pumps, certain unique requirements must be met. For example, it is sometimes necessary to transport the engine and mounting frame, not only from the manufacturer to the site, but also, at times, to transport an engine and frame from one site to another. For such transportation, it is desirable to have a frame which is as light as possible, while still having suitable strength. Additionally, in the field of oil well pump drives, it is conventional to provide a drive system including a large counterweight, which, together with the load on the pump, imposes substantial loads on both the engine and the frame. Such loads are transmitted into the frame, are cyclical with the movement of the counterweight and pump, and are substantial in magnitude. Since the pumps are operated continuously for days and months, the number of cycles imposed without interruption is very large. These loads are therefore severe, and the frames heretofore provided to withstand them have frequently been of cast iron.
The heretofore used frames for well pump engines have not been entirely satisfactory, either because of a lack of suitable strength, or being too heavy, or both. In the case of a cast iron frame, the propensity of such frames to fail by cracking due to such vibrational loads, shock loads, and/or wide variations in temperature, is known.
Where beams have been provided, for general utility purposes, they have conventionally been made of an I-beam, a hollow tube, T-shape, or a single channel of designed strength. Such beams, and fabricated beams of structural shapes have been provided, but are not suitable for the all purposes; they do not dampen vibrations from certain loads to a satisfactory extent.